Flourescent Golden Eyes
by Kitsune no Alz
Summary: Take a few golden-eyed Clamp characters, several different anime, a little spark of inspiration, and a lot of weirdness...and there you have it. Ashura, Eagle, Kohaku, Those With Flourescent Golden Eyes, and their adventures! ^_^
1. And So it Confusingly Begins

  
Standard Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own Clamp or anything created by them, or any of the anime mentioned in this fic, except for the hollow mysterious voice. This is written for entertainment and boredom purposes only. ^_~  
  
"WhO aRe YoU?" echoed throughout the deserted castle, a hollow boom like that of a huge drum. Darkness swallowed everything, yet the vague outline of a small person was visible kneeling in the center of the court. "WhY hAvE yOu CoMe HeRe?"   
  
"I have returned...to kill you, Kaiyanwang!" the cry came, ringing out like shattered glass, the voice broken and shrill. The figure rose to both feet and held out its hand, bursting out with light and revealing a person who was seemingly a young girl, golden-eyed with pointed ears and black hair. From her hand came forth a sword, as clear as glass; she grasped its golden gem-studded hilt and swung it out in an arc of defiance. "You shall never triumph! You will never be resurrected, and Benares will never again come to your aid--I will kill him myself!"   
  
She raised her sword high above her head in both hands, flames forming a circle around her and slowly cycling, drawing toward the crystalline sword and filling it with light. It became apparent that she was standing on top of a forecourt bearing the impression of a six-armed figure, though more details than that were vague due to the flickering, ruddy light.   
  
"SHURATO--AID ME NOW! HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU--"  
  
"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?" the hollow voice demanded, interrupting the girl; she looked rather offended at being interrupted in the middle of her speech. Disgruntled, she lowered her sword and glanced around the darkened forecourt now lit by flames. She dispersed them with a wave of her hand and once again the dark claimed everything.  
  
"I thought that...you know..." the girl muttered, clearly at a loss for words, her golden eyes blinking confusedly. "You're the cursed Sanjiyan, and I'm supposed to kill you because you killed...my father...and...um...I'm supposed to use the art of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu against you that I learned in my childhood...?"  
  
"YoU aRe A cHiLd," the voice snapped, decidedly irritated in tone. "Be SiLeNt AnD gEt AlOnG! dO wHaT yOu'Re SuPpOsEd To Be DoInG!"  
  
"Gomen," the girl said sheepishly, absorbing the sword back into her hand and kneeling once again on the flagstones. "I'm just a little confused. I don't know why. And I don't even know what I'm talking about; for instance, I don't know what a Sanjiyan is...nani o sore...three-eyes?" Sudden clarity dawned on her. "TAISHAKUTEN! He's got three eyes--how DARE you--he--"  
  
The ethereal voice sighed. "No, ThAt'S nOt It, BuT...nEvErMiNd. JuSt...JuSt PrEpArE yOuRsElF."  
  
The girl hesitated, then nodded obediently. "Hai," she murmured, bowing her head. "I do hope that this will all be explained later though."  
  
"I wOuLd'Nt HoLd My BrEaTh If I wErE yOu," the voice advised, as the court began to glow a silvery-white, as though painted with moonbeams. The six-armed being, carved into the living rock and overlaid with flagstones to add further definition, began to glow as well--a fiery, golden yellow that melted into the silver luminescence and overcame it. Tendrils of light wrapped themselves around the girl until she was no longer visible.  
  
And as one, light and girl, vanished.  
  
"AnD nOw It BeGiNs," the voice whispered, sounding...resigned.  
  



	2. The Eagle and the Angel

Read This Note Fiiiirst: Of the characters mentioned, RG Veda follows the anime and a little of the manga, Wish is true to the basic story, Rayearth follows the manga in the Eagle-sense, and as for the rest of the anime, it's a mish-mash of mostly-anime but with a bit of the manga thrown in for good measure. This story MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS for 3x3 Eyes, Rayearth, Wish, and possibly more anime as the story progresses, so only read if you don't mind spoilers, you like spoilers, you don't care, or you've already seen/read everything.   
  
  
Eagle didn't really know much of anything at first, spending his days mostly sleeping and sometimes awake, though his body as of yet still refused to move. Hikaru visited him almost daily, accompanied by Lantis, and the others dropped by every now and then so he was never lacking for company. He had learned to identify people by the way they entered the room: Hikaru as warm and bright and cheerful as a little fire, Lantis a solemn, gentle, almost monolithic presence, Umi as mercurial of temper as the ever-changing sea, Clef a calmly confident Guru secure in his magic....  
  
So it was some curiosity (and no little alarm) that he felt two people enter his secluded room--two strangers whom he was sure he had never met before. One feeling hesitant, uncertain, yet radiating a general cheer and such helpfulness as Hikaru was wont to emanate, the other darker and more cynical, fond of the crueler sorts of entertainment.  
  
"Kouryuu, I don't think that we should be doing this," a sweet, piping little voice was whispering, words barely audible. "Besides, look at him, he's asleep! What do you want with a sleeping man? Let's go, we might disturb him--"  
  
"Urusai, tenshi!" another voice snapped impatiently. "You were the one who wanted to find your precious Shuuichirou, and I was only helping you--"  
  
"But you didn't say that you were going to use a creature of Chikai!" the other voice interrupted plaintively, and with a touch of annoyance. The gentle presence moved closer, hovering over Eagle while the darker presence stayed near the door. The man of Autozam listened to their conversation with interest, deciding to hold off calling somebody to identify the intruders. "I thought that you would Summon something more reliable, not something so...unrealiable!"  
  
"Whatever it may have been, this is where it led us. Just what did you ask it?"  
  
"I asked it to please find Shuuichirou-san, that's all."  
  
Eagle could hear the smirk in the darker presence's voice as it answered. "Well, this man here must be a Shuuichirou, or has some characteristic that identifies him as somebody LIKE Shuuichirou...or it just led us a merry wild good chase." There was a stir of dark power, around the presence, and it slowly began to coalesce around it. "Saa te to.... You're here now with your Shuuichirou--I hope you have fun staying with him!"  
  
"Kouryuu, matte! Wait! Don't--"  
  
Eagle felt the power peak, dazzling his senses in a rush of dark violet-black sparkles, and then vanish, leaving the gentler presence behind, distraught and now pouring its pleas into the empty air. He wasn't sure what had just happened, except that this gentle person had been tricked by another not-so-gentle person. Tiny little sobs were now echoing throughout the chamber, and he heard the person stifling them--perhaps out of concern for the "sleeping man".  
  
Don't worry, I've been awake.  
  
There was a gasp from the person (a girl?) and he felt somebody approaching. "A-anata, daijoubu? Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to disturb you, sir!"  
  
That's all right. Who are you, and what are you doing here? He asked the questions kindly, not wanting to distress this girl any more than she already was. You were looking for somebody named Shuuichirou?  
  
"Hai," the girl said, voice subdued. "Kouryuu--the person who was just here--said she would help me find him, but she tricked me." Her voice took on tones of resentment. "I shouldn't have trusted her. I'm...lost, I don't know where I am. Kouryuu's the one who did the Summoning, and..."  
  
You're in New Cephiro, Eagle supplied, as the girl's voice trailed off. I'm sorry I can't help you very much right now, my current condition limits what I may do, but I can call--  
  
"Oh! Are you ill?" the girl exclaimed, and Eagle felt her move closer. "I may be able to help you if you are."  
  
Arigatou, but I'm recovering from an illness. I will eventually awaken from this sleep, but until then, I am afraid that others must help you. I can call them though, if you'd like.  
  
"Still, I may be able to help you." Once again Eagle felt the stir of power, but this time it was brighter, lighter, and it spun gently about himself with all the slow softness of drifting down feathers. For the first time in weeks, he actually *felt* his body, tingling as though it had a bad case of pins-and-needles. The magic receded....  
  
...and he opened his eyes in wonder.  
  
Unbelieving, Eagle sat up, blinking his eyes to adjust them to the sunshine filtering through the windows, reaching up with his hands to feel his face, run them through his hair. It was incredible to once again have control over his body! Clef's most optimistic prediction had been at least another six months before he could even move, that it would be a year before he could begin to function with at least a semblance of normality...and here he had been cured all at once by somebody whose name he didn't even know!  
  
He turned and stared at his benefactress; a pretty young lady with golden eyes and hair of an uneven cut that left it longer, dangling past one side of her face, dressed in elaborate white robes with blue silk embroidery and tabards. There were huge wings spreading from her back with feathers as pale as transparent milky glass, wings that were fluttering slightly as though their owner was nervous. There was an elegant, symmetric symbol across her forehead that was fading even as he looked on, as the magic faded from her. Her worried face brightened considerably once she saw him sit up and turn to face her, and she clapped her hands in joy with a smile.  
  
"Yokatta!" she chirped. "You're better now!"  
  
"H-hai," Eagle murmured, still somewhat dazed. He swung his legs out from beneath the sheets and cautiously stood, finding that it was no harder than it had been before. "Thank you, musume-san."  
  
"Ah, I'm not a girl," the boy (?) corrected gently.  
  
"Gomen. Musuko-san."  
  
"I'm not a boy either," the...person...corrected once again. "I'm an Angel. Tenshi desu!" The, uh, Angel clasped...its hands adorably underneath...its chin. "However, if you refer to me as a girl, I will not be offended, sir."  
  
"Oh," said Eagle, at a loss for words.  
  
"Maa! I haven't even introduced myself!" the Angel gasped, hands flying to her mouth in a gesture of embarrassment. She bowed slightly, long wave of hair bobbing. "Watakushi Tenshi Kohaku desu. Yoroshiku!"  
  
Eagle hastily bowed as well, mind still awhirl. "I am Eagle Vision. Pleased to meet you, Kohaku-san."  
  
And it was then that the confusion began.  
  
Afterwards, Eagle could never recall what he had seen, only a jumble of images: flashes of spiraling golden light, Kohaku's transparent wings spread wide, a girl rising out of the floor with a glass sword bursting forth from her hand, flickers of flame everywhere. And then blackness.  
  
As it turned out, he was going to be seeing a lot of the latter in the future, more than he ever would have wanted to see. It was almost worse than his earlier sleep.  



	3. ...And the Ashura!

Eagle lay prone, contemplating the darkness that represented his closed eyelids, and wondered what new adventure he was getting into. And also wondering if he had only dreamed his encounter with Tenshi Kohaku, the whole business of being miraculously healed, and then the subsequent bright golden flashes of light and the small figure holding aloft a glass sword.  
  
He was wary of trying to open his eyes, because failure to do so would no doubt mean that everything had been a dream and he would be so *terribly* disappointed. On the other hand, just lying--lying--wherever-he-was without even trying to open his eyes was stupid. Cephiro is a land of will--  
  
But wait, it was New Cephiro now--  
  
Wait...he didn't even know that he was still *in* New Cephiro any longer. Maybe his will wouldn't matter here, or maybe he was still dreaming. Or maybe--  
  
Eagle opened his eyes before he forgot what he was arguing with himself about, and saw perfect blackness.  
  
Disappointment beyond words, a kind of deep-seated paler imitation of grief, filled him. It had been a dream. He was still asleep and would be a long time in wakening. He--  
  
There was a brilliant flare of golden-orange light, shining with all the brilliance of the sun--shining directly into his eyes.  
  
His open eyes.  
  
Eagle yelped at the sudden brightness, his eyes reflexively squeezing closed, and concluded that, perhaps, he was not still sleeping after all. Flashing purple spots danced across his closed eyelids, backlit by a glow he could see even with his eyes closed, as the pain in them gradually resided.  
  
"Ara, gomen," said a young girl's voice, different from Kohaku's. The light obligingly dimmed, and Eagle cautiously opened on eye, watering slightly. His vision swam and bobbed like a cork in the sea until he blinked back the tears and finally focused on--  
  
A young girl with bright golden eyes and black hair swept back in a ponytail to reveal her pointed ears, glassy sword in one hand and a sphere of shining fire in the other. Standing behind her and quite a bit taller was Kohaku, her transparent wings gone and now dressed in far more practical clothing consisting of a long tunic, pants, and a cloak that wasn't all that dissimilar from the gray one Eagle himself used to wear.  
  
"Eagle-san, daijoubu?" Kohaku inquired worriedly, stepping closer and helping him to sit up. "You've been unconscious for only a few minutes."  
  
"I'm...fine," he managed, rubbing his eyes and noticing that he was lying...  
  
...on the ground. Only, really, it wasn't *quite* the ground; rather, it was more like a big flat black floor of nothing, with walls of black nothing that at once seemed both far too encroaching and so distant as to be nearly invisible. It was like seeing with his eyes closed, and only the sphere shedding its fiery luminance all around saved his sight from total darkness. And even then, it only illuminated the girl, Kohaku, and Eagle himself.  
  
"I *knew* they were up to something," the new girl was muttering resentfully, the fireball's ruddy light waxing and waning in cadence to her words. "And now what? Run around with an angel and a human?"  
  
"I'm not sure who she is," Kohaku whispered to him, casting the girl a thoughtful glance. "I don't sense any...danger...exactly, from her."  
  
Eagle frowned and finally sat up, putting a hand to his head as the nothing around him spun dizzily, the angel hastily assisting him. "I...think I know what you mean," he murmured back; he got the oddest feeling when looking at the young girl, her golden eyes flashing as she continued to talk to herself. It wasn't necessarily a *bad* feeling, so much as a sort of...of foreboding omen, as though some sordid fate awaited her.  
  
Of course, maybe that *was* a bad feeling, but--  
  
"Ashura-chan, this is Eagle Vision of Autozam," Kohaku called out, helping Eagle to his feet. He closed his eyes, disoriented by the blackness, then opened them again when the blackness of closed eyes proved little better. The other girl--Ashura--swung around, glassy sword swinging with her as though she meant to ward him or Kohaku off.  
  
"Hai, yoroshiku," Ashura said brusquely, waving her sword vaguely around. "Koko wa doko desu?"  
  
"I really don't know where we are, musume-san," Eagle told her apologetically, rubbing his eyes and forcing the few remaining bright-spots from them. "The last thing I remember was--"  
  
"Musume wa janai," Ashura corrected him, then cut him off even as he opened his mouth to apologize, "and I'm not a boy, either." Sh...h...*it* looked away, expression unreadable. "Although, I have been called such." She looked back with an impish grin on her face, changing it into something quite childlike in mischief.  
  
Eagle sighed and massaged his temples with his long fingers; everything was getting more and more complicated. For some strange reason, he had ended up in the company of two genderless golden-eyed girl-like beings. On the one hand, he was cured of his disease all at once; and on the other, he was...certainly not in New Cephiro and likely already embarked on another adventure that no doubt contained deathly dangers and terror and saving people and the world.  
  
"Ko-ha-ku-chaaaaaan, onakasuita!" Ashura suddenly piped, closing her fist and extinguishing the fireball, turned even more childlike in her plaint of hunger. Strangely, although the flickering light was gone, some other, sourceless light appeared to be illuminating his companions; at any rate, he could still see them as perfectly as if it were day, although the nothing around them sucked at his eyeballs until it felt like they were going to be vacuumed from his sockets.  
  
With a flutter of her hands and flapping of her tunic, Kohaku blinked at Ashura and then wilted, her face going dim and apologetic.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Ashura-chan, I don't have any...food...on me," she murmured, hesitating over "food" and saying it with a lingering feeling of incredulity, as though she found the very thought of food beyond decency.  
  
Hopefully, the child turned to Eagle, the crystal blade sinking into her palm and vanishing as though absorbed.  
  
"Gomen," he said, equally apologetically, "I don't have any food either."  
  
"But I'm *hungry*!" Ashura huffed, folding her arms and plopping dejectedly down, evidently not disturbed in the least by the fact that she was sitting on nothing, although Eagle found the sight of her so carelessly sitting somewhat discomfiting.  
  
As Kohaku concernedly leaned over Ashura to give what comfort and suggestions she might, Eagle looked uneasily about and wondered at the company he was keeping. An angel, an Ashura, and an Eagle. What next? 


End file.
